fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel great today. I could do anything!" (surge) * "I take good care of my weapons, of course! But what I really treasure is my candy..." (weapon exp) * "What's this? Is it candy? I hope it is..." (item) * "I've heard talk about accessories. Maybe I should look into something to wear..." (accessory gift) ** "Is this for me? For real? You didn't have to go to tall that trouble, but I'm glad you did!" (accessory gift given) ** "Aww, nice. Thanks for this! I owe ya one..." (accessory gift given) ** "You don't really expect me to wear this, do you?! That's a tall order, buddy." (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "A birthday present? Sweet! I always said today should be a holiday. Heh, get it?" (friendship birthday gift) ** “Aw geez, hearing you go on and on about my birthday sure is… sweet!” (married birthday gift) ** "Perhaps not...Father wouldn't be happy if I stood out too much." (accessory gift not given) * "I'll bring extra sweets to the next battle. They're highly nutritious, after all..." (idle) * "I can't thank you enough for all the hard work you do." (idle) * "Now seems as good a time as any to prepare a sweet little treat..." (idle) * "Hey, buddy, great timing! I just scored some sweet treats, heheh. Want some?" (idle) * "What am I doing? Just, ya know...training. I was on a snack break. What of it?!" (idle) * "Hey, just wanted to say good job. I had a candy to thank you with, but I ate it..." (idle) * "Oh, a traveler? I'm afraid we have a very high candy tax here..." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Let's team up for the next battle. We'll be like chocolate and peanut butter!" (team up) * "I'm outta snacks. What do you do during times like these?" (hobby) Answering - Normal * "Sure thing—I've got your back. I'll even share my candy with you!" (team up) * "Nothin' much. I like to hunt down candy or maybe cook up some new treats." (hobby) Asking - Saizo * "Sometimes... Sometimes it's not so bad to spend time together like this." (spending time) * "Anything you'd like to have? If you don't give me ideas, cheesecake it is!" (gift) Answering - Saizo Asking - Married Answering - Married * "I love you too. You'll always be my sweetie. And you KNOW how much I love sweets." (love) * "Don't be foolish, sweets. And don't worry about me. I would never leave you alone." (promise) Private Quarters Friendship *“Want a gumdrop? Here. Pick a flavor.” (Invite) *“OK. There better be honey cakes. What do you mean there aren't honey cakes?" (Invite) *“Oh...is it just us?” (Invite) *“Oh, geez. You two are sickeningly sweet... Hand me a snack, will ya?” (Invite - Married) Bonding Lovers * “Mmm… you’re back! Come over here. Your kisses taste like candy.” (Entrance) * “Hello, Corrin. I’ve been waiting to see that sweet, little face of yours.” (Entrance) * “Good. You’re by my side again! I’ve missed you.” (Entrance) * “Why don’t we just lock the doors and hide out here all day?” (After bonding) * “Oh, you’ve come back home? Did you want to nap with me?” (Awoken gently) * “Welcome home. I ended up staying in the bath a bit too long…” (Before cool down) * “Ah, that’s nice. How thoughtful of you. Want to get some ice cream?” (After cool down) * “Welcome back. I got some candy flowers for you to try!” (Giving flowers) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Congrats on your birthday! I'm a bit jealous of the sweet cake you'll get..." * “Happy birthday, my love. I have some extra-special candies for you.” (married) * "Where's your birthday cake? Tell me!" Level Up * "It's easier than takin' candy from a baby." (6+ stats up) * "My secret is candy. Sweet, savory candy." (4-5 stats up) * "Training is sour, but improving is sweet." (2-3 stats up) * "Whaaa—?! My blood sugar must be low..." (0-1 stats up) * "I'm like a parfait filled to the top. Mmmm." (0-1 stats , almost maxed) Class Change * "If this getup gets me the sweets, so be it." Roster Saizo's son, raised in the Deeprealms. Unsure about carrying his father's name. Generally cool, but absolutely obsessed with sweets. Enjoys making them as well. Smells better than anyone. Born on 1/1. Help Description Saizo's son. Sharp and cool, but a virtual slave to his powerful sweet tooth. Confession Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) Endgame (Conquest) (unused) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "What now genius?" * We've got company!" * "I'm the caramel to your chocolate!" * "I smell trouble!" * "I'll tag along!" * "Don't overdo it!" * "It's my duty to help!" * "Do something!" * "I don't take orders!" * "We've got this handled!" Attack Stance * "Can't stop with just one!" * "I'm here too!" * "Yeah, I'm comin'!" * "Whoops, sorry!" * "Bitter for you!" Guard Stance * "Hands off, bud!" * "Sweet!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Whew, wasn't expecting that!" * "Sweet work!" * "Thanks! Want some candy?" Critical/Skill *"Just desserts!" *"Piece of cake!" *"Oooh, piñata!" *"This is gonna be tasty!" Defeated Enemy * "Sugar rush!" * "Like taking candy from a baby!" * "That's where the cookie crumbles!" * "Victory is sweet!" * "Is it snack time yet?" * "Ha-HA!" * "sighs*" Defeated by Enemy * Too... bitter... Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes